This invention relates to a process for agglomerating a soluble, powder-form material.
Powder-form products, such as soluble or instant coffee, are usually agglomerated to improve the wettability and of the particles and to increase the average particle diameter. The material to be agglomerated is exposed to the effect of a powerful high-velocity jet of steam. The surfaces of the particles usually have to be thoroughly wetted by the steam to obtain satisfactory agglomeration or a satisfactory surface structure. European Patent Application Publication No. 207 384 describes a process and an apparatus for agglomerating and improving the surface structure of powder-form material. In this known apparatus, however, the wetting zone is not long enough to obtain good agglomeration or darkening, in addition to which the apparatus can clog up after a relatively short period of operation.